


Understanding

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera can never understand why that baseball idiot laughs all the time. Actually, Gokudera can't understand a thing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Title:** Understanding  
 **Series:** Reborn!  
 **Pairing:** Yamamoto/Gokudera  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Notes:** Gokudera can _never_ understand why that baseball idiot laughs _all_ the time. Actually, Gokudera can't understand a thing at all.

Gokudera can _never_ understand why that baseball idiot laughs _all_ the time. And it's not even a mocking laugh, which makes his blood boil even more. It's an innocent and childish laugh, which proves just how naive Yamamoto is. He laughs at everything, thinking this is all a game. He's one of the most chidlish people Gokudera had ever met.

And when Gokudera scowls at him, he laughs in return. This pisses Gokudera off even more.

But - he's always there, much to Gokudera's annoyance. After all, "his house is in the same direction", "he wants some company", "he's wondering if Tsuna's okay". There's _always_ an excuse for him to be there and to piss Gokudera off.

There are a lot of other additional things that Gokudera cannot stand about him. For example, the way he leans against Gokudera when he's exhausted from a fight or from training, and Gokudera yells at him because he's heavy. Yamamoto _laughs_ to this, and ignores Gokudera's complaints until the boy simmers down and just gives up, letting the taller boy lean against him. Gokudera is even more annoyed when, at times, Yamamoto actually falls asleep and his black hair is tickling Gokudera's bare neck.

Gokudera can also never understand how this boy - this _stupid,_ naive baseball _freak_ can cause his hormones to go haywire. There were times when Yamamoto would put a hand on his knee to catch his attention, and would ignore the scowl and intense blush on Gokudera's face.

Once, there was even a time when Yamamoto was ' _intrigued_ ' by all the bracelets and rings Gokudera had. The two of them had been on the roof, waiting for Tsuna, when Gokudera started to doze off. He was awakened by a tickling sensation on his wrist, and awoke to see Yamamoto playing with his accesories. Gokudera _scowled_ , and yet again, Yamamoto _laughed._

Finally, Gokudera can never understand if Yamamoto was just _that_ stupid.

"Haha!" Yamamoto laughed, his lips curved into that smile of his. He was cornered against one of the walls of the school, Gokudera keeping him in place. "Gokudera, you're hilarious!"

Gokudera scowled, tempted to reach for his explosives, killing this fool, and dumping his body in a place nobody would ever think to find him. He was being _laughed_ at, _again._

"I'm not kidding around, moron!" Gokudera growled, taking a handful of Yamamoto's shirt and pulling him downwards to his level. "Are you going to do it or what?!"

Yamamoto blinked, his smile still on his face. He looked down at the tight grip of Gokudera's fist on his shirt.

Never in this lifetime would Yamamoto have imagined that Gokudera would ask him for this kind of request. Still, it wasn't like he was going to refuse.

"Okay." Yamamoto replied. "Okay, okay. You win."

And the taller boy was pulled down as two strong hands held him by the hair, pulling him down in a frustrated kiss. When Gokudera felt Yamamoto's lips twitching, he realized that the guy was chuckling. Annoyed, Gokudera bit down sharply, shutting Yamamoto up. This was _not_ the time to be laughing, especially when a hand was crawling under his shirt, and his own were taking the buttons off Yamamoto's.

Yamamoto could practically taste the smoke on Gokudera's skin, but he didn't complain. He didn't even complain when they moved to one of the storage rooms, in fear of being caught. They barely even uttered words, except for once, which Gokudera almost hit him for 'destroying the mood'.

"Hey, I was looking for this!" Yamamoto said as he took a worn-down baseball from the ground. His initials were written on it, but before he could take it for keeps, Gokudera bit him on his bare shoulder, to resume to what they were doing, at the same time muttering something about idiots with the attention span of a goldfish.

**End.**


End file.
